The NRDC which coordinates the College's cardiovascular activities in clinical and basic research, education, training, and control and demonstration consists of 3 Divisions and 4 Core Units. The Research Division has 6 sections devoted to basic and clinical studies and 5 research cores supporting them. The Atherosclerosis and Lipoprotein Section conducts reserch on: HDL; apolipoproteins B and E; apolipoprotein chemical synthesis & solution properties; sphingomyelin; cholestatic lipoproteins; lipid exchange; cholesterol metabolism; atherogenesis in primate model; arterial walls & cells; and gene expression. Research in the Immunology Section focuses on atheromata; that in the Blood Resources Section on viral hepatitis. Basic research in the Cardiovascular Sciences Section includes studies on: calcium ATP; Ca fluxes and kinetics; phosphorylase; fatty acids; mitochondria; ultrastructure; beta adrenergic receptors; catecholamine; glutamine & alanine release; and guanylate cyclase. The Cardiology & Cardiovascular Surgery Section includes studies on therapeutic intervention in heart failure; myocardial preservation; ischemic cardiomyopathy; contractility indices; baroreceptors; and role of complement in MI. The Hypertension & Cardiovascular Pharmacology Section includes studies on: aldosterone-renin ratio; neurogenic component; antihypertensive agents; and analytical methodology. There are research cores for lipid analysis, tissue culture, animals, electron microscopy and ultrasonics. The Control and Demonstration Division addresses clinical and behavioral studies on: the control of blood pressure in community health clinics; diet modification; and smoking deterrents in school children. The Education Division includes activities on: a national cardiovascular educational needs assessment; continuing medical education; health education; family health decision making; instructional materials and risk factor reduction in industry. Service support is offered in the NRDC by an Evaluation Research Group, a Design & Analysis Core, an Administrative Core and a Communications Core.